


(untitled no. 5)

by prowlish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift shows he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled no. 5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ditty I am throwing out here quickly. I apologize for any glaring mistakes. *A* Anyway I just wanted to write some cute Drift and I have this little headcanon of him being polyamorous sooo here we are.
> 
> (eta: fixed a few typos)

Whatever it is that coaxes a smile out of Ratchet, Drift will do it. Whether it’s massaging old joints, or a drink at Swerve’s, or just a quiet presence on a long night -- it doesn’t matter. He’ll find it and do it, and it took Ratchet a while to put together what Drift was always up to. But it does him no good; he tries not to smile, but it doesn’t deter Drift. (In fact, Ratchet thinks it only  _encourages_  him, the brat.) Not when Drift will kiss him and take encouragement from his frown not being  _so_  severe.

 

What a damned fool.

 

x

 

When Perceptor is overworked (or simply Trying To Work, with Brainstorm around), Drift can tell at a glance. His movements become stiff and jerky, his lips drawn tight, scope flicking through settings irritably. But a few soothing strokes of his hands down Perceptor’s waist, a kiss or two to his audios, and Perceptor was relaxed and chipper once more.

 

 _That_  gave Drift a smile, which Perceptor always kissed.

 

x

 

Sometimes Rodimus just can’t recharge, and he usually doesn’t bother Magnus with it -- didn’t want to feel any more the lesser in his optics. So most of the time, he’d open a comm.-line with Drift, and he’d talk and talk and talk. Drift stays up as late as it takes, but if it gets  _too_  late, there’d be a knock at Rodimus’s hab suite. And there Drift would be, and he’d settle in with Rodimus until the Captain was in sound recharge with his helm on Drift’s shoulder.

 

x

 

And sometimes, Ultra Magnus himself can’t sleep. And he’s far more stubborn at seeking relief: he never talks to Drift, and always attempts to work through it.

 

But Drift knows if he sees the light on in Magnus’s office well past the third shift, he was welcome to quietly slip in and distract him long enough for his fatigue to catch up. Sometimes Drift convinces him to leave to his hab suite, but most of the time the 2IC fell into slumber right at his desk. Drift soon teaches himself how to move and manipulate the large frame around into a more comfortable arrangement.

 

Slipping a comically large thermal blanket around Magnus’s massive shoulders wasn’t really necessary, but Drift would do it anyway. The mech looked much more snug that way.

 

x

 

Rodimus sometimes finds Magnus this way, and he shakes his helm and teases Drift. Oddly, it was usually when Rodimus said it that memory overcame Drift. “Geez, Drift, you are just so fraggin -- ”

 

x

 

“--cute.”

 

Plating bristled. “ _Excuse_  me?”

 

Wing’s brilliant smile drowned out so much, and Drift thought it was ridiculous that Wing’s stupid smile settled him so.

 

The jet wasn’t deterred by Drift’s growling and bristling, and sidled up close to the speedster. “You listened to me, to even the smallest little babble. That itself is  _sweet_ ,” he purred, slinking his free arm around Drift’s middle.

 

Drift scowled, but it was more of a pout.

 

“And then you discreetly went out -- and broke a dozen rules, by the by -- found something so frail, brought it back here, and then…” Wing laughed, a sound as soft and bright as his smile. “Present it to me so nonchalantly. And  _that_ , dear one, is cute. I might daresay  _adorable._ ”

 

Huffing, Drift broke out of Wing’s grasp. “You got a weird idea of  _cute_ ,” he scowled, eyeing Wing, who was cradling the fragile organic flower so carefully in his hands.

 

Wing looked up at him, and stepped in close to drop a tender kiss to Drift’s lips. “If you say so.”

 

x

 

The incident was a little blip, really. But Drift thinks of it every time Rodimus or Perceptor -- or once in a great long while, after some good engex, Ratchet -- calls him cute.

 

It makes him smile. And then he would lean in, kiss a cheek, and murmur the only reply on his mind.

 

“If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
